Victoria
by Nono Mishima
Summary: Kisah cinta sederhana yang di iringi oleh kemajuan zaman. zaman victoria menghiasi kisah cinta mereka. sang gadis bangsawan yang peduli dan seorang jendral yang dingin.
1. Chapter 1

Warning : hancur, gaje, dan sedikit OOC. Tapi aku pikir OOC itu selalu ada. Bener gak sih?

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Victoria © Ayui Nonomiya

* * *

"Argh…"

Erangan seorang wanita membahana di kamar itu. Kamar dengan penuh gaya klasik. Luasnya minimalis, namun terkesan rapi dengan prabotan-prabotan indah seperti guci dari China dan karpet dari Turki.

"Kenapa aku harus memakai pakaian besi ini?" seorang gadis muda, yang memiliki rambut berwarna pink protes kepada wanita yang lebih tua di belakangnya.

"Sudahlah Nona, anda jangan mengeluh." jawab wanita di belakangnya, wajah putihnya tersenyum pada sang majikan lewat pantulan cermin di depan.

"Tapi tidak harus seperti ini kan? Aku lebih memilih memakai pakaian para gelandangan di gang-gang sempit di kota ini. Daripada harus memakai gaun indah, namun bisa mencekik tubuhku dengan kawat-kawat yang terpasang di dalamnya." Oceh gadis itu tanpa henti sambil menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin.

"Nona harus bersyukur…" senyum di wajah Sizune masih mengembang.

"Yayaya. Aku mengerti Mrs. Shiranui. Aku selalu bersyukur dengan apa yang telah di berikan padaku, tapi… aku hanya protes. Kenapa di zaman ini harus menggunakan pakaian seperti ini?" mata emerald gadis itu memutar.

"Karena Anda adalah seorang _Bangsawan_."

* * *

Wajah cantik dari gadis bermata emerald itu menatap jalanan yang sedang dilewatinya dari balik kereta kuda. Betapa miris saat ia melihat daerah kumuh dari kota yang maju ini. para gelandangan saling berebut _seonggok daging busuk_ yang ada di dalam tong sampah, mereka bahkan bisa saling menyakiti satu sama lain. Untuk apa? Hanya untuk bertahan hidup di kota ini.

Ini _Zaman Victoria_, Zaman dimana perubahan ekomoni kearah yang lebih maju, era baru. Dengan di pimpin oleh seorang Ratu yang sedang berada di Istana. Apa masih tidak cukup untuk memperhatikan hal yang terlupakan dari era baru ini? Mereka yang tidak mampu, mereka membutuhkan orang-orang yang berada di kursi-kursi pejabat dan para bangsawan.

Biasanya gadis-gadis bangsawan sepertinya hanya memikirkan menonton pacuan kuda, berbelanja, dan hal lain di Negara ini. Tidak. Sakura tau mereka ---kaum bawah. Membutuhkan para bangsawan dan pejabat yang mau membantu mereka, barang hanya untuk makan sehari.

Saat dalam pikirannya akan kehidupan yang terlupakan di zaman ini, dia menyadari kereta kudanya telah berhenti di depan sebuah Mansion megah. Sang kusir pun membuka kan pintu kereta, lalu membantunya turun dari kereta tersebut.

"Ah. Terimakasih ." Senyuman dari gadis itu membantu menyucapkan kata terimakasih pada sang kusir yang telah membantunya. Orang yang di sebut pun hanya tersenyum mengangguk.

Dengan susah payah turun dari kereta kuda, akhirnya dia berhasil turun dengan gaun yang merepotkan itu. Sakura menatap kebawah, kearah gaun _pink_ dengan garis-garis silang di daerah dada dan pinggang, serta daerah bawahnya melebar yang dihiasi renda berwarna putih.

"Haaahhh~"

Dia hanya bisa menghela nafas menatap gaun yang dipakainya. Memang sehari-hari pakaian seperti inilah yang di pakai oleh para perempuan di Inggris. Tapi… ayolah! Tidak harus dengan ikatan tali yang sangat kencang serta kain yang berat kan?

Sakura kemudian menatap sebuah Mansion mengah di depannya, milik bangsawan terhormat. Mansion Hyuuga. Hari ini ada jadwal acara minum teh dengan Putri dari keluarga itu, sahabatnya sendiri. Hyuuga Hinata. Teman-temannya yang lain pun juga di undang, dan sepertinya mereka sudah datang lebih dulu. Saat sakura melihat deretan kereta kuda yang terparkir di halaman Mansion itu.

Tanpa banyak pikir panjang, gadis bermata hijau emerald itupun segera berjalan menuju Mansion yang menjulang megah di hadapannya.

* * *

Kumpulan para gadis-gadis bangsawan mengitari meja bundar yang terbuat dari kayu, yang di ekspor langsung dari Bulgaria. Makanan-makanan kecil seperti Muffin dan Kue Jahe mengisi meja itu, teko dan gelas-gelas kecil dengan ukiran yang menakjubkan juga ikut mengisi meja. Dan jangan dilupakan tawa ria dari para gadis-gadis bangsawan.

"Ahaha~"

Suara tawa renyah keluar dari mulut seorang gadis. Sang gadis bangsawan Yamanaka itu masih tertawa. Gadis-gadis yang lain menatap geli kearahnya. Memang terlihat aneh bukan? Seorang gadis bangsawan bisa tertawa seperti itu.

"Hey. Sudahlah Lady Ino. Ngomong-ngomong liburan musim panas barusan kemana?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang ikal sambil menyerup teh hijau dari cangkir yang di pengangnya.

"Hmm… liburan tadi aku ke Prancis. Kalian tahu kan?" tawa dari gadis yang di panggil barusan terhenti, dan menjawab pertanyaan gadis yang sedang menyerup teh.

"Aku tahu. Kau pasti berbelanja?" tebak gadis berambut coklat.

"Yup. Kau benar Tenten." Gadis itu, Ino. Tersenyum mengangguk pada gadis di depannya.

"Biasalah. Kita semua tahu akan kelakuan Lady Ino." Suara gadis berambut pink menyahut. Ino hanya mendegus sebal. Yang lain tertawa. Dan Sakura pun ikut tertawa.

"Lalu Lady Sakura kemana?" sang tuan rumah kini juga ikut biacara. Mata lavendernya menatap kearah Sakura.

"Hanya di Panti Asuhan ." Sakura tersenyum senang. Teman-temannya mengerti akan kegiatan sosial gadis itu.

"Kau melakukan hal yang bodoh." Ino, gadis paling berisik di ruangan itu menatap sang sahabat.

Sakura menatap bingung pada Ino, "Maksudmu apa?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja kau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya gadis bangsawan lakukan." Ucapan Ino ternyata membuat Sakura merasa kesal. "Maksudku, yah kau beda. Bukannya menyindir lho." Mata biru Ino mengedipkan pada Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Oh. Aku pikir kau menyindirku." Degusnya kesal. "Ah. Bagaimana kabar Tuan Gaara?" gadis itu menatap penasaran ke arah Temari, gadis yang baru saja menyerup teh tadi.

"Dia masih berada di Ceko bersama Kankuro. Yaahh, aku harap dia baik-baik saja disana." Temari menghela nafas dan tersenyum pada yang lain.

"Ngomong-ngomong bukannya Jendral Uchiha _itu_ akan segera datang?" tanya Tenten, gadis bermata coklat itu menatap gadis cantik berambut indigo di sampingnya.

Hinata mengangguk. "Hm. Setelah keberhasilannya di medan perang tiga bulan yang lalu, dia akan segera kembali ke London."

"Benar-benar hebat Uchiha itu, padahal masih muda tapi sudah menjabat sebagai Jendral." Ino berkata kagum, menjunjung seseorang yang mereka bicarakan.

"Hey, Lady. Bukankah dia memang berasal dari keluarga Bangsawan Uchiha. Tentu saja wajar." Temari menyatakan pada gadis yang duduk di sampingnya.

Sakura. Gadis itu tidak tahu siapa yang mereka bicarakan. Dan hanya bisa berdiam diri saja sambil menatap kearah teman-temannya. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu siapa itu _Jendral Uchiha_, tapi yang dia tahu adalah Tuan Gaara. Karena, tentu saja. Dia berteman dengan pemuda dingin berambut merah dengan tato kanji _'ai'_ di dahinya.

* * *

Sosok seorang pemuda berjalan di tengah kota London, sesekali dia menatap kearah sekitar dengan pandangan yng tak bisa di tebak. Wajah tampan serta pakaian yang rapi dan bersih menguatkan bahwa dia adalah seorang bangsawan.

Orang-orang yang lewat di sekitarnya hanya bisa menatap kagum dan sesekali berbisik. Sang pemuda menghiraukan bisikan-bisikan yang ada di sekitarnya. Dia tetap berjalan lurus menuju Toko _Cory and Jack._

Cring~

Bunyi bel di pintu masuk menandakan ada pengunjung datang. Namun, sepertinya kesibukan di dalam toko menghiraukan sang pemuda itu masuk.

"Terimakasih, ."

"Datang lagi kesini ya Lady." Kata seseorang yang memiliki garis bekas sayatan di hidungnya dari balik meja kasir.

Pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh toko, beberapa bangsawan seperti dirinya juga ada di dalam toko itu, mereka membeli atau hanya sekedar melihat-lihat. Lalu pemuda dingin itu pun berjalan mendatangi sang kasir.

Brak!

Tanpa disadari, sepertinya dia bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Orang-orang yang ada di toko itupun segera menatap dia dan seseorang yang di takbrak. Para gadis muda saling berbisik. Lalu pemuda itu pun menatap seseorang---perempuan--- yang di tutupi oleh topi bundar berwarna putih dengan hiasan bunga mawar di sisinya.

"Ahh." Pemuda itu mendengar suara perempuan yang di tabraknya.

"Lady. Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Um. Aku baik-baik saja." Sang Lady pun berdiri di bantu oleh pemuda itu.

Pemuda tampan yang terkesan dingin itu tiba-tiba terdiam seketika saat pandangan mata Onyx-nya bertemu dengan mata emerald dari seseorang yang di tabrak. Menyadari akan tangan mereka yang berpegangan ---dan sepertinya timbul garis-garis merah--- segera lah melepaskannya masing-masing.

"Sir, Lady. Kalian baik-baik saja?" sang pemilik toko yang menyadari kecelakaan kecil di tokonya itu segera bergegas mendatangi mereka berdua.

"Hn." Pemuda itu berkata dalam diam. Dan Sakura mengangguk tersenyum.

"Syukurlah." Sang pemilik mengelus-ngelus dadanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura segera keluar dari toko itu. Barang-barang yang dibelinya sudah cukup, lalu setelah ini dia harus ke suatu tempat. gadis Haruno yang sedang berjalan menuju pintu itu mendengar sedikit pembicaraan seseorang yang di tabraknya tadi dengan pemilik toko.

"Sudah lama anda tidak kesini Jendral Uchiha." Kata Iruka, sang pemilik toko

Sakura yang merasa mengenali kalimat itu tampak berpikir. Namun, pikiran itu segera dibuang dan dia segera keluar dari toko _Cory and Jack _tersebut.

Sasuke, pemuda itu menyadari jika seseorang yang ditabraknya tadi sudah tidak ada. Lalu mata Onyx-nya di edarkannya keseluruh toko, saat melihat punggung dan topi putih yang keluar dari toko. Awalnya dia akan mengejar namun saat sang pemilik toko berkata padanya, di undurkanlah niat tersebut.

"Barang yang anda pesan sudah ada, Sir."

* * *

Musim gugur yang berangin tak membuat kedinginan gadis itu, di langit sang matahari masih memancarkan sinarnya. Namun, sepertinya orang-orang masih mengabaikan sang musim. Ini karena masih awal musim gugur.

Gadis bangsawan itu berjalan sendirian menuju suatu arah, tas berwarna putih mengantung di tangannya. Setelah keluar dari toko _Cory and Jack_ dia pun bergegas menuju suatu tempat.

Sampai sepertinya dia memasuki daerah kumuh di kota itu, gadis itu semakin berhati-hati. Karena, di daerah sini adalah tempat tinggal bagi para masyarakat kelas bawah. Disini banyak terdapat copet, perampok, dan sebagainya.

Orang-orang yang berada di daerah itu menatap sinis kearah Sakura. Walaupun dia merasa risih dengan statusnya sebagai bangsawan---berpakainya rapi dan bersih--- berbanding terbalik dengan _mereka_, tapi dia harus memasuki daerah ini.

Gadis itu mulai memasuki gang sempit, dan benar saja. Semakin banyak orang-orang miskin dengan pakaianya compang-camping, mantel yang bolong, dan syal yang sobek, dan tak lupa wajah-wajah kotor yang terkena debu. Mereka menatap dalam diam kearah Sakura.

Sakura menyadari, sepertinya seseorang tengah mengikutinya dari belakang. Saat dia berbalik, namun semuanya sama. Gadis itu lalu menatap kearah depan. Sekali lagi. Sakura benar-benar merasakan seseorang mengikutinya. Namun, tidak ada lagi saat dia menatap kearah belakang. Semuanya sama, orang-orang kumuh itu.

Brak!

Seseorang menabraknya dari arah belakang dan gadis itu terjatuh. Sakura segera berdiri saat menyadari tas yang dia bawa sudah tidak ada di tangannya. Dan melihat karah depan, seseorang tengah membawa lari tas itu.

"Hey, tunggu kau copet sialan!" gadis itu berteriak pada seseorang yang tengah lari membawa tasnya. Dengan segera dia mengejar sang copet.

Berlari dan terus berlari. Sakura tak memperdulikan orang-orang yang menatapnya, mereka tidak membantu dirinya. Semuanya ini wajar, karena inilah tempat bagi _para bajingan busuk_ itu.

"Hey, Nona. Sepertinya anda butuh bantuan?"

"Eh?" Sakura mendengar suara seseorang.

Seseorang tengah berlari disampingnya. Dan gadis itu menoleh, tubuh atletis dari seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya berlari, wajah tampan dan rambut hitam kebiruan itu.

Sakura merasa pernah melihat orang itu. Tapi dimana?

Aha. Sakura tahu. Dia adalah seseorang yang bertabrakan dengannya di toko Mr. Iruka barusan.

"Jangan melongo seperti itu. Lebih baik mengejar sang pencurinya!"

Suara pemuda itu menyadarkan lamunan Sakura, tahu-tahu sang pemuda itu sudah berada jauh di depannya mengejar sang pencuri.

* * *

A/N : maaf jelek dan pendek... ==

Um, hai semuanya. Akhirnya saya kembali setelah hiatus UN. =..=

Sambil menunggu pengumuman UN yang akan diumumkan entah awal atau tengah bulan mei, lebih baik saya bikin fict.

Ah. Sudah lama saya tak menulis. Berhubung fict ini adalah fict setelah hiatus saya, jadi maafkan kalau tata bahasa dan alurnya kacau, lalu ada typo. Saya janji, akan memperbaikinya. Beneran deh! ^^v

Hm, saya sangat menyukai zaman ini, zaman klasik (?) semuanya terlihat keren. Zaman seperti ini banyak menyimpan misteri dan terlihat berkelas. XD

Yang paling saya ingat yaitu pembunuh berantai JTR *apa hubungannya?*

Err… lalu sepertinya fict ini hanya akan jadi three-shot atau two-shot. Beneran, sumpah. Saya gak bisa bikin multi-chap, karena panjangnya -?- lalu saya terbiasa dengan one-shot. (-.-)a semuanya tuntas. Kalau saya jadi sutradara, saya lebih memilih bikin film daripada sinetron. *plakk*

Jadi, maukah kalian me-review fict ini? Saya menerima kritik dan saran untuk kemajuan fict ini. ^^

Review~


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Victoria © Ayui Nonomiya

* * *

Berlari dan terus berlari, sesekali menabrak orang-orang yang berlawanan arah di gang sempit itu. Dipegangnya topi bundar berwarna putih yang berkibar terkena angin.

Orang-orang yang berlawanan arah di gang sempit itu segera menyingkir saat sang pencuri dan pemuda bangsawan itu saling kejar-kejaran, disusul Sakura yang tertinggal jauh di belakang mereka.

Saat dirasa sulit berlari di gang sempit itu, Sakura melepaskan sepatu berwarna putih gading dengan tumit tinggi dari kaki jenjangnya tersebut. mendegus sebal, gadis itu ---walaupun merasa kakinya panas--- dengan kaki telanjang berlari lagi mengikuti dua orang yang hanya terlihat kepala di depannya sambil menyeret gaun merah mudanya. Sesekali gadis itu meminta maaf pada orang yang di tabraknya, dan terus berlari walaupun ketinggalan cukup jauh.

Pemuda misterius yang tiba-tiba membantu gadis itu, semakin cepat berlari menyusul sang pencuri yang larinya seperti kuda di tengah lapangan pacuan.

Pemuda dengan jas berwarna hitam yang memanjang di belakangnya itu terlihat kesal dengan _pencuri kotor_ di hadapannya yang tinggal sejengkal tangan miliknya.

Tinggal meraih punggung pencuri itu, sang pencuri di depannya sudah bisa ditangkap. Jika tidak ada jalan berbelok di samping kirinya, dan sang pencuri berhasil lepas dari tangannya.

"Oh,Shit!"

Sang pencuri tiba-tiba terhenti saat di depannya adalah tembok besar yang menjulang tinggi. Di atas, rumah-rumah dengan warna kuning cerah bertingkat. Mencoba memanjat, tapi tidak bisa. Jalan buntu.

Pencuri berambut hitam jabrik itu, dengan mantel bewarna biru kusam serta celana panjang yang di sisinya terlihat jahitan, menatap tangannya, di kiri tas yang berukuran cukup besar untuk memuat suatu benda berukuran sebuah batu berlian. Kemudian menatap seorang pemuda yang seumuran dengannya berdiri tidak jauh darinya, pemuda itu siap siaga disertai hembusan nafas yang tidak stabil gara-gara mengejar dia. Di belakang pemuda itu datang seorang gadis muda –pemilik tas ditangannya—yang juga terengah-engah kehabisan nafas.

Jalan buntu, terpaksa pencuri itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik kantong celana panjangnya. Sebuah belati kecil. Benda itu berkilau memantulkan cahaya dari matahari. Senyuman licik pun tersungging di wajahnya.

Sang pencuri mendekat ke arah Sasuke, nama pemuda tersebut. Di tangan kanannya belati kecil itu di sodorkan kearah Sasuke. Keduanya berputar, saling mendekat dan menjauh. Tangan Sasuke mengepal, siap dengan kuda-kuda. Pencuri itu pun bersiap dengan pisau belatinya.

Sakura yang terlambat datang, melihat kedua orang yang terjebak di gang buntu di hadapannya menatap takut. Akibat berlari barusan, gaun merah mudanya sudah terlihat berkerut, wajahnya di isi peluh yang mengucur, dan rambutnya yang awalnya digelung kini helaian rambut merah muda tersebut berantakan kemana-mana, topi bundar serta sepatu miliknya berada di tangan.

"Tuan." Ucap Sakura pada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Lady, anda mundurlah!" perintah Sasuke dari lirikan mata onyx nya. Dilemparkannya topi hitam yang terpasang di rambut hitam kebiruan yang tersisir rapi kebelakang itu pada Sakura di belakang.

"Hm!" angguk gadis itu seraya menangkap topi milik pemuda di hadapannya. Sakura pun mundur beberapa langkah menuruti perintah orang itu.

Hup!

Sang pencuri sudah melancarkan aksinya yang terkesan ekstrim tersebut, mengarahkan belati pada daerah perut. Beruntung, Sasuke sempat menghindar dari serangan itu. Kini giliran pemuda itu yang menyerang.

Tendangan di daerah perut membuat sang pencuri dengan tidak sengaja melepaskan tas yang di pegangnya tergeletak di dekat tembok. Lanjut, giliran sang pencuri yang mengarahkan belatinya sekali lagi kearah jantung Sasuke dengan berlari mendekati pemuda itu. Sekali lagi meleset.

Pertarung itu tak terhindar lagi. Pencuri berwajah sangar itu berkali kali mencoba menusuk bagian tubuh Sasuke, tak lupa dengan beberapa kali tendangan dan pukulan. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke, dia menendang balik pencuri itu, memukul, semua hal berkelahi yang dia kuasai. Sesekali sempat menghindar dengan bersalto, membuat gadis bangsawan di belakangnya berdecak kagum.

Kedua orang itu sudah kewalahan dan tak lupa wajah babak beluh dari masing-masing. Di saat lengah, Sasuke segera akan menendang daerah dada pria itu. Tapi terhidar. Malah Sasuke yang terkena pukulan dan terjelembab jauh ke dinding tembok. Kini posisi mereka berpindah arah. Sang pencuri di hadapan Sakura yang memandang seram kedua orang itu, dan Sasuke tersandar lemah di tembok.

Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Dengan tangkas sang pencuri sudah meletakkan belati kecil itu ke leher jenjang gadis yang ada di belakangnya.

Sakura terkejut saat mata pisau sudah ada di lehernya, dengan perasaan berkecamuk di pandangnya seorang pemuda yang ada di seberang. Pencuri itu tersenyum licik, tanda kemenangan telah menyandera seorang gadis yang tas miliknya di curi oleh pencuri tersebut.

"Serahkan tas itu padaku, atau gadis ini yang akan…" sengaja pencuri itu menghentikan kata-katanya. Belati itu semakin ditekankan pada leher gadis itu, Sakura dengan raut wajah tercekat. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya pada Sasuke yang ada di seberang.

Mata onyx itu menatap dua orang di seberang, wajahnya yang di isi memar-memar tampak berpikir. Seraya berdiri di ambilnya tas berwarna putih milik gadis berambut pink tersebut.

"Baiklah." Pemuda dengan dasi yang sudah terlepas entah kemana tersebut mendekat kearah Sakura dan Pencuri, di tangan tas itu dipegangnya.

Sakura menggeleng agar tidak menyerahkan tas itu, tapi Sasuke tetap melakukannya dengan mendekat ke arah mereka. Pencuri itu sekali lagi tersenyum licik.

Saat tas di tangan kanan Sasuke sudah mulai di sodorkan pada pencuri yang berdiri tidak jauh di depannya, tangan sang pencuri akan mengambil tas tersebut.

Brak!

Tapi, sepertinya itu hanyalah taktik dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Karena saat tangan sang pencuri akan mengambil tas itu, dengan kaki panjang milik pemuda itu di pukulkan ke arah kepala pencuri. Pisau belati yang awalnya ada di leher Sakura, kini sudah terjatuh entah kemana. Dengan sekali pukulan yang mengenai daerah kepala belakang, membuat sang pencuri terjatuh pingsan.

Kini Sakura berpindah tangan pada pemuda itu. Secara spontas gadis itu memeluk sang pemuda yang babak belur di hadapannya, sebentar. Kembali di lepas saat mereka menyadari tidak seharusnya berbuat begitu dengan kedua wajah yang sudah memerah.

"Sebaiknya kita harus segera pergi dari daerah sini nona." Tawar Sasuke setelah Sakura melepaskan pelukannya.

Gadis itu mengangguk setuju, pupil hijau emerelardnya memandang sang pencuri yang pingsan tidak jauh dari mereka, kemudian menatap mata onyx yang membuat dirinya seakan tidak bisa bernafas.

Tangan mulus gadis itu kini sudah dibawa lari oleh Sasuke. Menjauh dari sang pencuri yang masih pingsan ---sebelum pencuri itu siuman. Mereka berdua segera pergi dari gang sempit dan buntu tersebut kearah jalanan yang terlihat ramai, tapi masih dalam daerah kumuh tersebut.

* * *

Berjalan beriringan di trotoar yang ada di daerah kumuh itu, mereka berdua saling diam. Orang-orang sekitar yang berada dekat dari Sasuke dan Sakura menatap bingung pada kedua bangsawan itu, memang pakaian mereka berbeda dari orang-orang yang berada di situ kebanyakan. Tapi, pakaian mereka sudah terlihat kotor dan wajah sang pemuda di hiasi memar-memar hadiah dari sang pencuri.

"Tuan, terimakasih banyak." Ucap gadis bermata emerald tersebut membuka pembicaraan, wajahnya sudah di hiasi keringat. "Apa anda baik-baik saja?" Sakura memandang pemuda yang berjalan di sisinya, menatap kearah memar-memar yang menghiasi wajah tampan tersebut.

"Hn, aku baik-baik saja." Singkat, Sasuke menatap balik gadis yang lebih pendek di sampingnya.

"Luka anda perlu di obati?"

Sasuke tersenyum, seraya memegang wajahnya yang di hiasi warna merah-merah dan sedikit darah, meringis. "Untuk apa anda ke daerah kumuh seperti ini?" dia bertanya balik seraya menatap bangunan-bangunan kumuh yang berdiri di sekitarnya. Tembok-tembok ---catnya sudah terkelupas, orang-orang dengan pakaian kumal berlalu lalang. Ada beberapa orang tua seperti pengemis meminta-minta.

Sakura memandangi sekitarnya, benar. Ini daerah kumuh, masyarakat kecil tinggal di daerah ini ---Distrik Vill--- suatu daerah yang berada di sebelah barat kota london. Tempat buangan dengan segudang kemiskinan yang meraja lela, dan menyeramkan…

"Aku berada di sini karena ada kepentingan."

Sambil berjalan, pemuda di sampingnya menatap bingung. "Maksud mu apa? Disini berbahaya, anda adalah seorang bangsawan. Dan bangsawan tidak sepantasnya berada disini." Ucap Sasuke seraya memperhatikan penampilan gadis di sampingnya. gaun cantik, hanya para gadis bangsawan yang memakai gaun seperti ini. Dan gaun itu sudah berkerut akibat remasan dari tangan Sakura.

Hal itu membuat gadis berambut pink tersebut marah, urat-uratnya muncul, wajah tirus itu mengeras menatap pemuda babak beluk tersebut. kata-kata meremehkan dari mulut sadis ---yang baru saja diketahui Sakura--- pemuda itu membuatnya menatap dingin pada Sasuke.

"Tidak seharusnya anda berkata seperti itu. Jika anda melakukan hal yang sama dengan ku." Suara dingin yang keluar dari bibir ranum gadis itu membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah. Perkiraannya bahwa pemuda itu baik saat dia menyelamatkan Sakura, ternyata salah.

Benar tujuan memang ke Distrik Vill ini, tapi berbeda dengan tujuan gadis bangsawan yang baru saja di kenalnya. Setidaknya, itulah pemikiran pemuda tersebut. "…"

Sebelum mengatakan sesuatu, Sakura sudah berjalan duluan di depannya. Gaya jalannya yang angkuh, serta suara sepatu ---yang sudah dipasang kembali--- gadis itu mengakatan kemarahan dan kekesalan.

"Hey nona, tunggu!" Sasuke berseru pada gadis di depannya. Sesekali meringis kesakitan akibat perkelahian tadi. "Aku ikut…" pemuda itu menarik tangan gadis di depannya.

Spontan Sakura berbalik, dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata onyx yang tajam tersebut. Semburat merah kembali muncul di pipinya yang mulai terlihat kotor akibat keringat.

Memutar mata, Sakura kembali berjalan tanpa memperdulikan pemuda yang terdiri berdiam di belakangnya. "Ayo!"

Sasuke segera menyadari kata-kata Sakura, mengerti. Lalu pemuda dengan pakaian yang mulai kotor itu mengikuti jalan sosok gadis bangsawan di sampingnya.

* * *

Mereka berdua kini berjalan di suatu gang sempit, mirip seperti tadi. Tapi, ini berbeda. Jalanannya menurun, seperti bukit. Sasuke dari belakang hanya mengamati gadis di depannya, seraya sesekali menghindar bila ada orang yang lewat, tentu saja. Ini gang sempit…

Perawakan gadis ini terlihat anggun, dengan gaun cantik berwarna pink yang di bawahnya melebar seperti balon, namun gaun itu terlihat kotor. Topi putih yang terpasang di kepalanya, menutupi gelungan yang terlihat sudah berantakan. Seorang gadis yang baru saja ditemuinya di toko milik Iruka itu, _Cory and Jack_.

Sesekali pemuda itu meringis sambil memegang pipinya yang memar dan di isi darah berwarna merah. Sakura terus berjalan di gang kecil itu, sesekali menengok pemuda di belakangnya. Senyuman terukir di sudut bibir merah merona itu.

Kini mereka tengah berdiri di depan suatu pintu kayu pohon ek, yang menghiasi kayu itu hanyalah ganggang pintu sederhana berwarna perak.

Pemuda itu menatap bingung pada gadis di depannya seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Disini?" dia bertanya pada gadis itu. Di hadapan mereka adalah sebuah pintu berukuran biasa, di sekitar pintu itu hanya tembok berwarna pucat pastel, menatap ke atas adalah sebuah jendela yang penutupnya terbuka.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum pada pemuda bertopi hitam disampingnya. Kembali menatap pintu itu, dia mengetuk beberapa kali.

Tok! Tok!

Kriekkk~

Seorang wanita dengan celemek berwarna putih melekat di tubuhnya, kain kepala membalut rambutnya yang tidak terlihat. Mata coklatnya terlihat bercahaya, senyum manis mengembang di bibirnya saat melihat siapa orang yang berada di depan pintu.

"Lady Sakura!" awalnya wajah itu tampak gembira saat mengetahui sang majikan datang ke rumah dia, namun seketika wajah itu berubah bingung. "…tapi, bagaimana bisa nona berada di sini, apalagi semua orang yang ada di London tahu bahwa distrik Vill ini adalah daerah kumuh." Tangan kirinya memegang spatula.

Gadis bangsawan itu hanya bisa tersenyum mengulum, mata jadenya memancarkan cahaya. Melirik kearah dalam, gadis yang umurnya lebih tua darinya --- di hadapannya seketika langsung mengerti. "Lebih baik anda silahkan masuk!" gadis dengan celemek putih yang menempel di badan serta spatula di tangan kirinya menyingkir dari pintu, mempersilahkan masuk sang majikan ke dalam rumah.

Sakura mengangguk, sambil diangkatnya gaun besar itu sedikit keatas, dia berjalan masuk kedalam rumah kecil yang dari luar terlihat hanya tembok besar berwarna pastel, yang hanya di hiasi pintu kayu di bawah dan di atasnya jendela kecil berbentuk segi empat.

Menyadari masih ada seseorang berdiri di depan pintu, gadis itu segera mempersilahkan sosok pria jangkung yang mengiringi sang majikan untuk seger masuk. Pemuda jangkung yang rambutnya di sisir kebelakang itu masuk ke dalam rumah. Gadis itu sempat sekilas melihat ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dari wajah pemuda bangsawan yang baru saja masuk, seperti memar, eh? Lalu menatap ke arah kiri dan kanan gang sempit itu, gadis berikat kain putih di kepalanya segera menutup pintu kayu sederhana tersebut.

Jika kau melihat rumah itu, isinya sederhana. Hanya beberapa perabotan rumah yang terbuat dari kayu dan perak. Menatap sekeliling ruang tamu kecil itu, hanya ada empat buah kursi sederhana serta meja kecil berbentuk bulat. Pemuda itu duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang tamu tersebut, membiarkan seorang gadis pink berjalan masuk lebih dalam kedalam rumah ini bersama gadis bercelemek tadi.

Masih mengenatap keadaan rumah yang sangat sederhana tersebut, Sasuke menyadari gadis pemilik rumah itu dari golongan pekerja yang lebih tepatnya bawahan para bangsawan. Mungkin saja gadis tadi adalah pelayan di rumah gadis bangsawan mencolok tersebut.

Pemuda yang babak belur itu meletakkan topi hitam bundarnya di meja kecil di hadapannya. Terasa sakit, Sasuke meringis sambil memegang pipinya yang memar-memar. Tapi, entah kenapa pemuda bermata hitam dengan sosoknya yang angkuh itu tidak habis pikir tentang gadis yang bertabrakan di toko _Cory and Jack_ pagi tadi, lalu menolongnya menyelamatkan tas dari seorang pencopet sangar.

* * *

"Apa paman Ichiraku sudah mendingan?" tanya Sakura, gadis itu melirik keadan sekitar terlihat mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Hm, ayah sudah lebih sehat." Wanita itu mengiringi langkah sang majikan di depannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, mengapa anda bisa berada di sini nona? Mr. Shiranui kemaren malam sudah datang menjenguk ayah. Tidak seharusnya anda kesini kan?" gadis itu berbicara sedikit ragu.

"Aku hanya ingin kesini, apa tidak boleh?" dari sudut matanya, Sakura melirik ke belakang.

"Ah, er. Maksudnya bukan begitu nona. Di daerah sini tidak aman. Nona tahu distrik ini adalah untuk kami, para kalangan bawah. Apalagi nona tidak di temani pengawal, eh?"

"Sudahlah Ayame." Sakrua berjalan masuk ke sebuah kamar, di sudut kamar itu terbaring lemah seorang pria tua. Gadis itu medekat perlahan. "Paman Ichiraku, apap anda sudah baikan?"

Pria paruh baya yang rambutnya usdah di penuhi uban terkejut saat menyadari ada seseorang di sampingnya, "Lady, bagaimana bisa…" terdengar dari suaranya tampak keterkejutan. Lelaki tua itu segera akan berduduk saat tangan mungil dari Sakura mengentikannya, gadis itu menggeleng.

"Paman tidak perlu duduk." Gadis itu tersenyum.

Pria bermata sipit itu menatap anaknya yang berdiri di samping pintu kamar, bertanya. Ayame hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu.

* * *

"Tuan." Sasuke menoleh saat gadis berambut pink itu mendekat kearahnya. Di kibaskannya gaun merah muda itu lalu duduk di sebuah kuryi kayu sederhana di samping pemuda tersebut.

"Apa lukannya masih sakit?" mata jade itu mengamati tiap lekuk wajah pemuda di hadapannya yang di penuhi dengan memar-memar.

"Hn." Satu kalimat yang tak terdengar seperti kalimat, pemuda itu meringis menahan sakit.

Ayame datang dari arah dalam, wanita itu membawakan sebuah baskom perak dengar air hangat di dalamnya serta sebuah kain kecil berwarna putih. Di sambut Sakura baskom tersebut dari tangan Ayame.

"Apa Mr. tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana bisa terjadi hal seperti ini Lady?" suarta penasaran Ayame terhenti saat pemuda dengan penampilan acak-acakan itu menjawab.

"Hn."

"Yahh, tadi siang dia yang menyelamatkan tas ku dari seorang pencopet." Sakura menjawab pertanyaan dari pelayannya.

"Astaga!" mulut pelayan yang rambutnya di tutupi kain putih itu menganga kaget seraya menutup mulutnya dengan tangan mulusnya.

"Tida apa-apa kok, tuan ini sudah menyelamatkanku."

Kemudian Ayame meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruang tamu kecil tersebut menuju ke dalam rumah.

Sakura membersihkan luka-luka di wajah tampan itu dengan kain putih yang usdah di beri air hangat. Pemuda itu hanya meringis sakit saat Sakura melakukannya. Jika boleh di kata, penampilan pemuda itu sudah sangat kotor, rambut hitam yang di sisir kebelakang kini sudah mulai berantakan, wajah yang memar-memar dan baju hitam bangsawan yang sudah kotor. Sebenarnya Sakura juga begitu, penampilan mereka lusuh.

Saling berdiam diri, kesunyian di dalam rumah membuat mereka merasa cangguh. Setelah Sakura selesai membersihkan wajah yng di penuhi memar-memar itu.

"Terimakasih telah menolongku." Akhirnya gadis itu berkata.

"Hn."

"Ngomong-ngomong untuk apa anda ke daerah ini?" Sakura mengajukan pertanyaan, mata jadneya menatap lurus ke arah sosok yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Untuk sesuatu." Dingin.

Sakura mendegus sebal, dia masih tidak percaya. Pemuda yang baru sehari bertemu dengannya ini terkesan dingin dan menyebalkan. Terkadang baik, lalu kembali dingin. Gadis itu tidak mengerti. Pemuda itu terlihat labil.

Tiba-tiba sosok Ayame keluar dari arah dapur, celemek putih itu masih terpasang di badannya, memang tipe pekerja.

"Apa sebaiknya Lady Sakura dan tuan lebih baik pulang? Hari sodah sore, saya pikir tidak aman jika sudah mulai malam di distrik ini, berhubung kalian adalah bangsawan, lebih baik cepat pulang sebelum para penjahat itu menemukan kalian." Panjang lebar Ayame berkata, taku kenapa-kenapa dengan dua orang bangsawan itu.

"Hn, aku pikir itu benar." Sasuke berkata, lalu dia segera berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu depan.

"Tapi…baiklah." Saat di tatapnya Ayame yang mengatakan _'pulang'_ dan tuan misterus yang ada di dekat pintu, akhirnya dengan terpaksa Sakura menurut.

Ayame celingak celinguk melihat keadaan di sekitar rumahnya, beberapa orang miskin tengah berjalan pulang. Mereka juga takut akan malam hari di daerah itu, di langit warna jingga kemerahan mulai timbul, burung-burung gagak kembali terbang pulang. Dan angin musim gugur bertiup sedikit kencang.

"Cepatlah sebelum hari gelap!" gadis itu berkata pada dua bangsawan yang berdiri di depan rumahnya. Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk mengerti, lalu beriringan mulai berjalan menjauh dari rumah yang terletak di gang sempit tersebut. Ayame pun segera menutup pintu rumahnya rapat-rapat saat sosok majikannya sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

* * *

Seorang pemuda berjalan pada sosok yang tersandar lemah di sebuah ruang tamu dengan desain bergaya romawi, pilar besar terdapat di dekat ruang tamu itu. di atas, ukiran-ukiran berbentuk mozaik terlihat, dan sebuah jendela besar yang memperlihatkan malam hari di musim gugur.

"Kenapa wajah mu?" duduk di sofa berwarna merah dari Jerman, sosok pemuda yang lebih tua bertanya pada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya. "Kau berkelahi?"

"Tidak." Singkat, pemuda itu mengacuhkan sang kakak.

"Lihat, kau terlihat berantakan." Itachi, pria dengan jas berwarna hitam terpasang di badannya menatap sang adik yang benar-benar terlihat kacau.

"Copet."

"Gadis, eh?"

"Menolong seorang gadis dari pencopet."

"Hebat. Jendral ini ternyata juga bisa menolong." Pujian---atau yang lebih tepatnya di sebut sindiran keluar dari bibir Uchiha.

"Cih." Sasuke mendegus.

"Ngomong-ngomong barang itu sudah kau ambil dari toko Mr. Iruka?" kini Itachi mengalihkan topik.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah senjata, pistol kecil dengan ukiran Uchiha di sampingnnya. Lalu pistol itu di serahkan pada sang kakak yang menatap kagum pistolnya.

* * *

_Ting…ting…ting…_

_Twinkle-twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are?_

Dentingan nada dari piano di ruangan yang setengah terbuka itu mengiringi suara malaikat-malaikat kecil bersenandung. Langit di luar tampak mendung, selalu terjadi di setiap musim semi. Semilir angin menerbangkan daun-daun berwarna kuning kering dari pohon ek.

_Up above the world so high_

_Like a diamond in the sky_

Nada itu terdengar ceria, senyuman-senyuman polos berkembang di sudut wajah anak-anak yatim piatu di ruangan itu, syal serta mantel mengenyelimuti tubuh mereka. Seorang gadis tengah duduk di depan piano kecil yang terbuat dari kayu. Jari-jari lentiknya menekan tuts-tuts yang membentuk sebuah nada yang ceria. Nada anak-anak….

_When the blazing sun is gone_

_When he nothing shines upon_

Senyuman terlihat dari sudut bibir ranum gadis bermata jade itu, gelungan masih menghiasi rambut berwarna merah muda tersebut. jari-jari lentiknya mengiri nada yang dinyanyikan oleh anak-anak kecil di panti asuha. .

Sesaat, sudut mata jadenya menangkap sesosok pemuda bertubuh jangkung di taman kecil itu. berdiri diam, pemuda itu memandang keadaan sekitar.

Dan akhirnya pemuda itu menoleh saat dentingan piano terdengar dari ruangan setengah terbuka di sudut panti.

_Then you show you little light_

_Twinkle twink----_

Suara merdu anak-anak yang berdiri di depan piano seketika terhenti saat sang pianis tiba-tiba menghentikan alunan musik yang mengalun indah tersebut.

"Kau?"

"Hn."

* * *

Tsuzuku…

* * *

Miss-typo dan sebagainya mohon di maafkan, saya sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin. ^^a

Apakah kalian puas? Ohiya, keadaan sekitar saat di zaman victoria apakah sudah terasa?

**Ralat**. Di summary kan menceritakan tentang keadaan dan hal-hal yang _terlupakan_. Sebenarnya itu hanya pelengkap dari kisah ini. Victoria murni berkisah tentang kisah dua orang bangsawan dalam menjalin hubungan cintanya. Kisah-kisah yang pasaran…

Well, saya merasa chapter ini berantakan. Entah kenapa. Ngomong-ngomong sepertinya fict ini kan sedikit lebih panjang daripada yang kemaren saya bilang.

Ngomong-ngomong ada yang pernah nonton Dorian Gray? Film itu dirilis pada tahun 2009 sih, tapi saya baru saja nontonnya di dvd! Ugh, dari film-film yang menggunakan zaman victoria yang pernah saya tonton, film itulah yang paling berkesan. Disana, di perlihatkan keadaan sosial pada zaman itu.

Kalau anime, pernah nonton Emma ; A victorian girl. Disana kesan jepangnya sungguh tertutupi, gaya penggambarannya juga. Keren banget dah film itu.

Maukah kalian meninggalkan Review? Jangan sungkan-sungkan mengkritik untuk kemajuan fict ini, saya masih belum merasa cukup baik. ^^

Review~


End file.
